1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller skate wheel mounting and in particular to a two-piece axle bolt for mounting roller skate wheels. More particularly, the two-piece axle bolt has countersunk heads and is particularly suitable for mounting wheels of an in-line roller skate.
2. The Existing Practices
Axle bolts for mounting in-lines wheels of roller blade skates are subjected to extremely large vertical shear forces during operation. In addition, axle bolts which project beyond the sides of the skate frame present safety hazards and tend to be destructive of skating surfaces when skaters take spills. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an axle bolt which distributes forces more evenly during operation and which resists such forces more efficiently. In addition, the axle bolt of the present invention includes a countersunk head which preserves skating surfaces and adds to the overall safety of the skate itself.